In Love With My Teacher
by mookaball
Summary: *COMPLETE* High School senior Kagome has been dating an older guy *Inuyasha* for about a year.Everything was going great until he became her teacher’s intern.What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of High School
1. I Hope You’re Right

**AN: Hey everyone! Its Dia aka [mookaball] back with another story. NO I didn't start 'Another Teenage Secret' yet but, I did mention in it think chapter 21 that I had other inspirations. So this is my new story. Whenever I decide to start writing the sequel, it might clash with this story. But as you all know, I don't give up on my stories if you all don't give up on me! So here we go!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-I Hope You're Right

-------------

Kagome's POV

_My name is Kagome; I'm eighteen years old. I'm a senior in High School. Two years, I met a guy. He's slightly older then me…okay, try five years older then me. I was sixteen, and he was twenty-one. But when we met, he was so sweet. His names Inuyasha, and we have been a couple for about a year. He's so good to me; he was my first real love. Not that fake teen love everyone talks about. But I'm sorry; I'm getting off track. The point I was trying to make is that, we've been having a pretty good relationship together as a couple…that is…until today. _

_Inuyasha's POV _

_The name's Inuyasha, I'm twenty-three. I'm in college studying in the educational field. A few years ago, I met this amazing girl. Her name's Kagome, and she's now 18. When we first met, she wasn't an adult yet. In fact, she was only sixteen. But she had the body and mind of a full-fledged woman. We started off just being really good friends. But then she turned seventeen, and I found myself somewhat attracted to her. But to my surprise she asked me out before I could ask her. And not much later did we start dating. I found myself falling for her, and she with me as well. Since then, we have been a couple. Everything was going great until…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in her history class. This was the only class she couldn't stand, and since she had block schedule…she was stuck in history for 80 minutes. Kagome started banging her head on her desk.

_**I hate this class…I hate this class…I hate this class…**_

"Kagome…don't hurt yourself." Sango, whispered to her.

Sango was Kagome's best friend. They did everything together and could tell each other anything…well almost anything.

"I can't feel it. My head is numb." Kagome responded.

"But class hasn't even started yet."

"I know." Kagome lifted her head off the desk. "I'm just practicing."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "I pray about you sometimes."

"Nice to know…"

"Alright class." Professor Myoga spoke up.

"And…welcome to hells classroom." Kagome whispered to her self.

"I have said some amount of weeks ago, that we will be having a student teacher coming in, and running this class for nine weeks." Professor Myoga paused. "Well today, is day one and I'm sure each of you forgot…"

"Got that right." Sango said to Kagome, then they both snickered.

Their teacher walked over to the classroom door and twisted the doorknob. "Class please give a warm welcome to Mr. Takahashi."

A mental alarm went off in Kagome's head, and she suddenly looked at the door that revealed the exact person she was thinking of. Kagome's jaw dropped, as did some of the other girls in the classroom.

_**Inuyasha…what's he doing here…and why didn't he tell me…**_

Inuyasha looked around the class to observe the students, but his eyes stopped at a particular girl who looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Inuyasha's content face turned into one of shock and surprise as well. But he had to remain professional so he immediately moved his gaze from Kagome's face back to professor Myoga's.

Kagome lowered her head to her desk. _**This is going to be on hell of a semester…**_

The class went by surprisingly faster then normally because it was mostly getting introduced, and Inuyasha explaining his teaching methods and such. So it wasn't long before the bell rung signaling forth period to be over. All the female students took this opportunity to get 'acquainted' with their new student teacher. Kagome only shook her head and proceeded out, but not before the crossed eyes with her boyfriend. Kagome shook her head and walked out the class.

Inuyasha's face dropped to a confused one. Obviously Kagome wasn't happy with him at the moment, and he wasn't sure why. Inuyasha excused himself from the class. He looked down the hallway, but didn't see her. However her scent was still close by, so he knew she couldn't have gotten far. He fallowed her scent till it got to a dark hallway that clearly screamed…

'_Death'_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said lowly. "Kago…" Inuyasha was grabbed by his shirt and jerked to the right. He felt himself be thrown against a wall. The person's scent was VERY Kagome, and if this was her…she was mad. Inuyasha only noticed this type of strength on her when she was REALLY angry.

"What The Hell Are You Doing Here?!" Kagome whispered out of anger.

"Um…I'm confused." Inuyasha said in defense.

"And I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I'm here as an intern. I did tell you about this." Inuyasha answered in a mellow tone.

Kagome squinted her eyes. "You didn't tell me you were coming to MY school."

"Well number ONE…I didn't even know I was coming until this morning. And number TWO I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't expect to be teaching one of your classes."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can't stay here."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't have much of a choice, if I want my degree in teaching."

Kagome opened her eyes. "No, no. I know that. But you have to teach some other class. Or even at another school."

"Thanks for making me feel welcome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If anyone finds out were a couple, you can kiss teacher school goodbye. AND I can kiss my life goodbye."

"I honestly don't think anyone would find out. You're only going to have me your last period of the day, then outside of school you can just be a normal woman."

"No…I can't. This is going to complicate things because if the wrong person sees us just being normal. They might say something and then it's back to square one."

"You think to much…do you know that?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot him a death glare, then grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him passionately and Inuyasha was more then happy to return it. They pulled apart after about 30 seconds gasping for air.

"Well I don't think we'll have anything to worry about if stuff like THAT doesn't happen during my stay here." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome shot him another death glare. "I love you too much to see all of your work go to waist ok. So please…please know what you're doing." Kagome's voice had become softer, and she was more worried then angry.

"I promise, you won't get in trouble. And if we get caught, I'll do all I can to make sure you're in a good position." Inuyasha said before her embraced the girl with his strong arms.

"I hope you're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm writing this chapter in honor of my 15 BIRTHDAY!!! Which is today February 21, 2009. Like Oh My Gosh. L0l**

**But anyway, yea this is my newest fanfic. And I hope you all liked it. I noticed it kind of short, but I didn't want to go too far with it because…IT'S CHAPTER ONE! It the hook for the story so yea…I may update later on today. If I don't then definatly tomorrow! Okay ^_^**

**-Dia**


	2. Suspicions

**AN: Yea…fanfiction was being a butt suck and was having LOTS of techincal glitches and such. So yea…I did write this like DAYS ago but I couldn't post it because I couldn't log in…im sure you all know this yourselves. So yea it's late but it's not my fault…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

Chapter 2- Suspicions  
---------------

Inuyasha's been working as the student teacher for about a week now. And up until now, Kagome was coping well with the situation. That is…until she failed her last history quiz.

"No. I'm not going to tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because, then you would have an advantage over the rest of your class if I give you ahead start."

"So. My classmates ARE NOT your girlfriends." Kagome said while straddling Inuyasha's lap between her knees.

The two were at Inuyasha's apartment on his campus. Kagome's mother was never really okay with the idea of her teenage daughter being alone with a twenty-three year old over night. But Kagome is eighteen now, so what could she really do.

"Are you going to do this the whole time I'm teaching your history class?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't if you would just tell me. You don't even have to tell me everything. Just give me hint. C'mon, you know I hate history." Kagome started pouting like a little kid.

"You know you look almost innocent when you pout?"

"STOP trying to change the subject." Kagome thought about what he'd just said. "And what do you mean…almost innocent?"

Inuyasha chuckled, and wiggled himself from between Kagome's legs. "Are you going to go home tonight or not? Because if you are, it might be wise for me to take you home now."

Kagome squinted her eyes and started glaring at Inuyasha. She stood up and started seductively pulling her shirt up, but only to her belly button.

"Inuyasha…you know you want to tell me." Kagome started biting her lip and tilting her head to the side.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blinked a few times. However, he instantly pulled himself together. He cleared his throat then sighed in defeat. "Read over chapter 11 in your textbook. There is going to be a 20 question pop quiz tomorrow before dismissal…are you satisfied now?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Kagome ran into his arms and kissed him. "I most defiantly am…and no, I'm staying here tonight."

_**I just can't bring myself to say no to that girl…I love her too much…WAIT WHAT DID SHE SAY???**_

"You're staying…how are you getting to school tomorrow? We can't exactly just show up in a car together tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said, suddenly taking a moment to think.

"You're going to let me out of the car a block away from school…and I'll walk the rest of the way. Does that sound like a plan Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome said slyly.

"I…guess…" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. Inuyasha open his mouth to say something else, but Kagome beat him to it.

"I know, I think to much. You don't have to say it." Kagome rolled her eyes, and pulled out her history textbook.

Inuyasha was going to say something, but stopped himself, raised his hands in defeat and walked away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this far enough?"

"Um…" Kagome looked out the window. "Yea this is good. I don't see anyone around."

Kagome leaned back into the passenger seat and looked over at Inuyasha. "I guess…I'll see you at the end of the day."

Inuyasha nodded. "Remember…pop quiz. End of the day."

Kagome giggled. "You sound like my mother. But non the less…I will be ready." Kagome leaned over and Inuyasha cupped her cheek. He brought her lips to his, and kissed her passionately.

Kagome smiled before getting out of the car. "I love you."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

Kagome gasped and covered her lips with her hand. "You don't love me anymore?" she said jokingly.

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before pulling away he whispered, 'I love you to.' in her ear.

Kagome opened the door and climbed out the car. She waved and watched Inuyasha's car disappear in the sunlight.

"Hey! Kagome…"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around.

---------------------

Sango was walking by herself to school. She normally walked with Kagome. But this morning, her mother said she stayed over her cousin's house last night, and that she probably went to school from there.

"Kagome sure does spend a lot of time at her cousins house. Oh well, I'll see her in school I guess." Sango said.

She was nearing her school. In fact she was only a block and a half away. But then she saw a girl step out of a car further up the street. She wouldn't have paid the girl a second glace had she not been wearing the same green and white striped polo shirt she lent to Kagome last week.

_**I have that shirt…well I'm sure there's more of the same shirt…**_

Sango kept walking down the street to get a closer look at the girl. The girl flipped her hair so much that Sango got a pretty good look at her face.

_**WAIT…is that Kagome??? Who would she be getting out of a car with…and why not in front of school???**_

Sango ran further up just enough to sneak a peak into the car. Only thing she could see were silver triangles and some silver hair. She couldn't see the persons face. However, she could see the girls face, and it was defiantly Kagome.

When Sango saw the car drive off she yelled down the street after Kagome. The jumped at the element of surprise, but then calmed down noticing it was only Sango.

---------------

_**Oh my goshness…did she see Inuyasha…**_

"Hey Sango. How ya doin'?" Kagome said trying to calm herself.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm fine…why are you so jumpy?"

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy? I don't see anyone jumpy around here. Do you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Please stop smiling like that. It's a bit scary." Sango said.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _**I guess she didn't see him after all…**_

"So…" Sango started.

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Who was that in the car, and why did they drop you off back here?"

"Oh, I uh…stayed with my friend last night. That was her mom. She's uh…going in the other direction so I just said it would be okay to drop me off right here. Kagome blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

_**I hate lying to her…but I just can't tell her my boyfriend is our teacher…**_

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait…Kagome, your mom said you stayed with your cousin last night."

Kagome's eyes widened. _**Damnit Kagome…**_

"D-d-did I say friend? I meant cousin…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Sango squinted her eyes. "I'm confused…"

"I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you!" She attempted to change the subject.

Now it was evident that Kagome was keeping something from her. "Okay…start talking."

"T-talk…talk about what?"

"The mystery driver, the friend and cousin situation, and the reason for your jumpiness."

"Uh…" Kagome pulled out her cell and looked at the time. "No time! Got to get to class! Lets go!" Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's arm and started pulling her in the direction of their school.

As they were walking through the parking lot, Kagome saw Inuyasha just walking inside the school. She bit her lip and smiled.

_**Maybe having him so close by everyday…wont be such a bad idea…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was gazing at Inuyasha constantly during her last period. Every now and then, Inuyasha shot her a slight smile and proceeded to teaching. Each time he smiled at her, and small tint of blush appeared across Kagome's cheeks. Which was kind of weird because Kagome hadn't blushed in months. They were so close and comfortable with each other, that Kagome had just…stopped blushing.

Sango noticed that Kagome wasn't dieing of boredom in history class yet. She also noticed Kagome's constant gaze on their teacher.

_**What's up with her today???**_

Sango paid close attention to Kagome's body language. Things like, her constant smiling, and occasional blushes. She looked back at 'Mr. Takahashi' and noticed he smiled every now and then.

_**Has he always done that???**_

She looked back at and noticed her blush again. Sango's eyes widened, and she put on a half smile.

"Kagome…Kagome…" Sango whispered.

Kagome didn't answer. She was too lost in Inuyasha's eyes. Sango squinted her eyes.

"Kagome!" she threw a pencil at her.

"Ooow!" Kagome yelled.

"Miss Higurashi? Another outburst like that, and I'll see you after class." Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome raised her own eyebrow at him as if to say…'Yea, we'll see.'

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

Kagome rolled her eyes in the direction of Sango. "What?"

Sango smirked. "You think Mr. Takahashi is cute don't you?" She asked.

Kagome made a face. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Maybe because you're undressing him with your eyes."

_**I could undress that man with my hands…if I wanted to…**_

"No I'm not." Kagome answered.

"Yes you are."

"No…I'm not."

"Miss Higurashi! I'll be seeing you after class. Now stop talking."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then rolled her eyes.

"You're crushing on Mr. Takahashi." Sango said as if stating a fact.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

_**We're a little bit past the crushing stage…**_

"I don't have a crush on Inu…"

"Kagome! I'm not going to tell you again." Inuyasha was now standing in front of her desk.

As he walked past her desk, he slipped a small note under her hand. The way he did it was so sneaky, that it easily went by unnoticed to everyone…except Sango.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked at her. "Hum…"

She looked down at Kagome's hand. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Kagome pretended not to know what she was talking about.

Sango squinted her eyelids. "Lift up your hands."

"For what?"

"I just want to see…"

"Miss Sango!" Inuyasha said firmly. "Stop talking."

Sango nodded her head, and Kagome mouthed 'Thank You' to Inuyasha.

_**Something is up…and I'm going to find out what…**_

------------------------------

The bell rung signaling dismissal, and all the students got up to leave, everyone except Kagome.

"Kagome, you want me to wait for you?" Sango asked.

"No, it's fine. You go head."

"Really, it's not big deal. I can wait till you…"

"Sango. Just…go. I'll call you later. I promise."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. But nodded and left the classroom.

Kagome made sure Sango was gone before she closed the classroom door.

"Okay…what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said nonchalantly.

"You were talking in class…so now you have privet detention." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "If that's all you have to say, can we continue this conversation…oh I don't know…somewhere outside of hells classroom?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin with his finger while pretending to think. "No…I don't think so."

"Then what do you want? And where is Professor Myoga? Is he suppose to leave his students alone with his intern?" Kagome continued her sarcasm.

"You are one feisty eighteen year old. Do you know that?" Inuyasha started walking towards her.

Kagome tilted her head. "But…I'm the feisty eighteen year old you're in love with." Kagome gently pulled Inuyasha color and brought his face close to hers.

"I can't lie about that."

"But…I'm also a good student who wouldn't dare try anything with her teacher." Kagome hovered her lips over Inuyasha's, then pulled Inuyasha's car keys out his pocket and ran for the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the car when you're no longer my teacher." Kagome teased.

"That wasn't funny!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Yes it was!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: And there you have it…a little bit of the fun side of our main characters, and of course our suspicions. Hum…things are getting a bit interesting….yeah, I'm really tired right now. I've had a long day. There's not much to write about so…yea**

**Good Night!**

**-Dia**

**PS. Please R&R**


	3. Stupid Arguement

AN: Hey readers! You want to know a secret? [This is chapter three of In Love With My Teacher] shhh, don't tell anyone. L0l.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Stupid Arguement

------------

"Awe, don't tell me you're still mad at me Inuyasha."

"I'm not mad." Inuyasha said with a small hint of anger in his tone.

Kagome chuckled. "You're mad."

"I'm not…"

"I can do this all day. Yes you are." Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha let out a small breath then stopped his car. "If I were mad at you, do you think you'd be in my car right now?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um…Yes. Do you honestly think I would allow you to leave me at school KNOWING that you're driving?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a 'don't even answer' look.

Inuyasha noticed the seriousness of his girlfriends face and decided to drop the subject. "Have I mentioned how pretty you are?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You may have."

"Oh well then I don't feel bad about not saying it today." Inuyasha said slyly.

"I'm not sure how I should take that, but I really don't care anymore. Are you going to keep driving?" Kagome asked not taking notice of her surroundings.

"Why? This is YOUR house Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I think I would know where I…" Kagome looked out the window, and decided NOT to finish that sentence.

Inuyasha shook his head and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and let Kagome out.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she got out of the car only to trip on the curb.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had fallen right into his chest.

She looked up into his eyes. A blush appeared across her cheeks, she closed her eyes and softly placed her lips on his. "I am now." Kagome said when she pulled away.

--------------

"Oh my gosh, isn't Mr. Takahashi the cutest guy you've ever scene?"

"I know! He's got gorgeous eyes. And that silver hair is so sexilitious."

"He's like, super young too."

"Um…he's twenty three."

Kikyo, Yura, and Sango were walking down the street on their way home from school.

"Don't tell me you both like him too." Sango said.

"And YOU don't?" Kikyo said slightly surprised.

Sango shook her head no.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you? He's super sexy!" Yura said.

"I bet he is…" Sango said sarcastically.

"Something is seriously wrong with you if you think he's ugly."

"I never said he was ugly. I'm just not going to allow myself to drool over a guy I can't have."

"Make's a little sense I guess…" Yura said.

"Just because YOU can't have him, doesn't mean I can't." Kikyo said slyly.

Both Yura and Sango's eyes widened.

"You're not going to try anything that will get you in trouble are you?" Yura said.

"I'm eighteen. I'm an adult. I can have any guy I want." Kikyo said triumphantly

"Yea…but student, teacher relationships are against the law. You can't date Mr. Takahashi." Sango said.

"We'll see…but anyway, I'll catch up with you two later." Kikyo said as she started walking to her door.

"Yea me too, I'm kind of in a rush so I'm going to go ahead. Is that alright with you Sango?" Yura asked.

"Uh…yea, yea sure. Go head."

Yura nodded and started running down a few blocks, and rounded a corner. But when she got to the other side she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the scene that took place in front of her. She saw Kagome getting out of a car, and falling into some ones chest.

I know that silver hair anywhere…

But that's not what caught her attention the most. What did was Kagome bringing her lips to the silver haired figure in front of her. Yura ran and hid behind a bush and observed.

_**No way…Kagome and Mr. Takahashi…nobody will believe this…**_

Yura pulled out her cell phone and took a few snap shots. She then watched as the couple walked into her house. When they were no longer in site. She stood up and proceeded to her destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

Kagome was sitting on the gym room floor unpacking the new uniforms for her track team. Since she was the captain, she got to see them first. However, it wasn't much later that Yura walked into the gym and started unpacking with her. Kagome had already been on the phone before Yura walked in, so she didn't really pay her much attention when she did.

"Um…I guess we could do something tonight. But I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here." Kagome said into the phone.

Yura raised an eyebrow. "Kagome? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"No it shouldn't be that long…" Kagome started giggling. "Oh my goshness. Get off my back. I'll see you when I get done."

"Yura started waving her hands in front of her face. "Kagome…"

"Alright. I love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and set it aside.

"KAGOME!"

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome yelled. "Damn Yura, you scared the hell out of me."

"Nice to know you had 'hell' in you for me to scare out." Yura said trying to entertain Kagome's statement.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I've come to help." Yura said cheerfully.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"And…also to ask you a few questions…"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "About…"

Yura smirked. "Are you…seeing anyone?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Um…n-no. W-w-why do you ask?"

"Oh cut the BS Kagome, I saw you." Yura shook her head.

"Saw me…what?"

"I saw you with him…"

"Him…who?" Kagome was praying Yura wasn't talking about who she thought she was.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Yura pulled out her cell phone and browsed for a moment. Then she showed a picture to Kagome.

Kagome leaned over to see the picture, then almost had a panic attack. "OMG! Where did you get that?!?!" Kagome yelled.

"If you don't want to draw attention to this gym room, you might to keep your voice down."

Kagome looked around then lowered her voice. "Seriously, where did you get that? And has anyone else see that picture?" She asked almost as if begging.

"I took the picture, and no, no one else has seen it yet." Yura said.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Please don't show anyone else."

"Kagome girl, calm down. I've dated an older guy before."

"Yea…but I'm sure none of them where your world history teacher." Kagome said.

"Well…no, but one guy was old enough to be my dad." Yura smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm kidding idiot." Yura shook her head.

"Okay…"

"You do know that all the girls are crushing on him right?" Yura asked.

"Crushing on who?" Yura had now lost Kagome.

"Duh…Mr. Takahashi."

"So…" Kagome said nonchalantly.

"So, you'd better keep an eye on them. And at the same time, you need not draw attention to yourself."

"I know that. Up until now, nobody knows. Well…except now you."

"Does Sango know?" Yura asked.

"I don't think so. She probably has suspicions, but I don't think she knows for sure. Please don't tell her. Don't tell anyone!" Kagome started panicking again.

"Oh no, now she's hyperventilating." Yura said sarcastically while standing up.

The new uniforms where completely folded and she was about to leave the gymnasium.

"You're not going to tell right?" Kagome asked.

Yura turned around before walking out the door. "No."

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks. Oh and…can you delete that picture?"

Yura smiled to herself. But didn't answer verbally.

_**We'll see…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT???" Inuyasha yelled.

"I told Yura…" Kagome said while trying to stay calm.

"FOR WHAT? WHY? WHAT WAS YOU MOTAVATION?"

"Well…I didn't exactly just come out and say it. She just sort of…found out."

"AND YOU COULDN'T DENY IT???" Inuyasha hated yelling at Kagome, but sometimes she could really do things to bother him.

"No I couldn't, she had evidence." Kagome said softly. She didn't want to be yelled at anymore. Inuyasha has been going at it for about fifteen minutes now.

"WHAT KAGOME, WHAT EVIDENCE COULD SHE POSSIBLY HAVE??? YOU TELL ME!!!"

"Can you stop yelling at me please?" Kagome asked not looking him in the eye. She felt like a small child getting yelled at by her father and she didn't like it.

"I'LL STOP YELLING IF YOU START ANSWERING ME!!!" Inuyasha got into her face.

That was it, now Kagome was fully upset. "THERE HASN'T BEEN A SINGLE SOLLITARY QUESTION THAT YOU ASKED ME THAT DIDN'T GET AN ANSWER. NOW I SAID STOP YELLING. AND IF YOU WON'T THEN I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION!" Kagome stood up and her nose was now touching Inuyasha's. She tried to step to Inuyasha just like he'd done to her. But it just wasn't working. She was to short.

[AN: l0l]

"WHAT CONVERSATION? THIS STOPPED BEING A CONVERSATION THE MINUTE I HAD TO RAISE MY VOICE!"

"OH BOO-EFFING-HOO! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST DROP IT THEN! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE! I CAN'T CHANGE WHAT HAPPENED!"

Inuyasha glared at his girlfriend, then grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his bedroom. He closed the door, and pushed her on the bed.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? We were just in the middle of an argument. This is no time for…t-this…"

Inuyasha climbed on top of her and started kissing her forcefully. He trailed opened mouth butterfly kissed down her neck, then back up to her face. Kagome was too much in a shock to respond the way he wanted her to. However, Inuyasha didn't care. As long as she didn't say no, he could care less.

Inuyasha planted his lips on her again, this time licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. But since Kagome was still upset with Inuyasha, she didn't open her mouth. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow then got off of her.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha said trying not to sound to angry.

"My problem is you! Do you really think I'm going to let you screw me after you just aired me the hell out a few minutes ago?" Kagome said as if it were obvious.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going to 'screw' you…"

"If I responded the way you wanted me to you would have."

Inuyasha shook his head and got off the bed. "If that's the kind of guy you think I am, then maybe I should just take you home."

Kagome was now confused. _**Wasn't that what he wanted…**_

"Get your stuff and come on." Inuyasha said as he turned away from her.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome got off the bed as well.

"COME ON!" Inuyasha yelled, but still didn't turn to look at her.

Kagome reached out and wrapped her arms around his body from behind. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head, and still refused to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry babe. Please don't take me home. I want to stay with you. And…I don't want you to be upset with me anymore." Kagome tightened her embrace.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry too."

Kagome let go and Inuyasha turned to her. He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his.

"I could never stay mad at you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, I'm tired of writing this story for now! ^_^ On to Another Teenage Secret!**

**L0l!!!**

**xD**

**-Dia**


	4. Letting The Secret Out

AN: Whoo hoo! SNOW DAY!!! [[[That's all I'm going say]]]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-Letting The Secret Out

-------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She took a moment to take notice of her surroundings. When her eyes were fully clear she turned her head and found herself in the arms of her boyfriend. Kagome smiled and then looked at the clock on the nightstand. When she processed the time in her head, she popped up and ran for the bathroom.

"DAMNIT INUYASHA, GET UP!" Kagome yelled before closing the bathroom door.

Inuyasha slowly but surly got up wondering the reason for Kagome's outburst.

I'll never understand how women can just wake up yelling…

Inuyasha sat on the side of the bed and stretched. It wasn't much later that a dripping wet Kagome stormed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and ran for Inuyasha's closet. Inuyasha watched Kagome quizzically, wondering what her problem was.

"Kagome, do you mind telling me why you're in such a rush…" Inuyasha said still watching his girl run around his bedroom.

Kagome stopped and shot death glares at Inuyasha, and pointed to the clock. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and then pointed to the calendar.

"Why are you moving at the speed of constipation?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's Saturday…" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome walked over to the calendar and stared at it wide eyed for a moment.

"Oh…" Kagome sweat dropped. "I knew that…"

"Sure you did." Inuyasha said then laid back in his bed.

Kagome climbed back on the bed and laid on top on Inuyasha. Her head was on his chest and their bodies were parallel. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place on top of his body.

"What are we going to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Well…I have class at two o'clock and I wont be back until six. It wouldn't feel right leaving you hear by yourself for four hours, so if you want to go home you can."

Kagome shook her head no. "I don't want to go home. It's boring there."

"So…you stay here for entertainment?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow, though Kagome couldn't see it. She was looking sideways after all.

"Do you want the honest answer?"

Inuyasha rolled over so that he was on top of her. "Yes."

Kagome closed her eyes and faked a yawn. "I'll tell you after a nap."

"No, you'll tell me now…or else." Inuyasha said playfully.

Kagome's eyes shot open. "Or else what?"

"Or else…" Inuyasha took a moment to think. "Bad things will happen to you…"

"Oooh, what kind of bad things?" Kagome fought the smirk that was growing on her face.

Inuyasha looked over her body then back up to her face. He raised an eyebrow. "You do know you're still in a towel right?"

"I might…" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and captured his lips in a fiery passionate kiss.

_****Riiiing****_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ugh…give me a second." Inuyasha got off of Kagome and she pulled her jeans from the night before on the bed. She reached into the pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes mom?" Kagome answered.

"Well…that's a nice way to answer the phone Kagome." Inuyasha said loud enough for her to hear.

"_Kagome…Sango and Yura are here. They want to…"_

"Then why didn't either of them call me? They have phones."

"_I don't know, but you need to come home and entertain your guest."_

"How are they MY guest, I didn't invite them."

"_Kagome, you've got one hour to get here." _

Kagome's line went dead.

"Ugh…what ever."

"Looks like you've got to go home anyway…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome got out the bed and went back to Inuyasha's closet to get a clean outfit.

"I wonder what my mother's going to really do if I don't show up." Kagome said as she laid a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt that said, _'free to be' _across Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome talked to herself.

"This is why I don't go home, like she really wonders why. Ugh…I love my mother with all my heart. But sometimes she can be a real pain." She said as she threw her clothes on.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _**Does she always talk to herself in front of people???**_

"And as soon as I get home, they're probably going to play twenty-one questions about my noticeable absents. I mean obviously it's because I'm with my boyfriend. But I can't let Sango and Kikyo know that."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. _**I wonder if she even KNOWS she's talking to herself out loud…**_

"Well I mean, I guess I could tell them, but then they're going to want to know who, and where he lives, and how come I never told them about him. He's twenty-three duh…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"What?" Kagome said while putting on her shoes.

"It's not healthy to have a conversation with yourself…" Inuyasha said while throwing on some clothes of his own. He knew he was going to have to take Kagome home.

"Talk to myself…wait, I said all that out loud?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Pretend you didn't hear any of that." Kagome said as she headed for the door with Inuyasha right behind her.

"I'm already trying to forget I heard it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home…" Kagome yelled as she walked in the door. But as soon as she did, she was attacked by her friends and dragged up the stairs to her bedroom. They threw on the bed, and locked her door on the inside.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of prison movie?" Kagome said nonchalantly

"Start talking." Sango blatantly said.

"About…what…"

"You know what."

"Uh…no, I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"YOU and MR. TAKAHASHI!" Sango said as if it were obvious.

Kagome's face faltered. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone Yura." Kagome turned her face to her other friend.

"I didn't. She saw the picture in my phone and demanded answers." Yura tried to defend herself.

"So you told her. After I asked you not to."

"Can I say something?" Sango butted in.

Both girls looked at her signaling she got their attention.

"Why would you tell her before you told me! Sango, your best friend. Remember me?"

"Oh my goodness. I didn't tell her either."

"Yes you did." Yura said.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"So explain how she knows before me Kagome."

"I don't know, she just found out and asked me about it. I couldn't exactly deny it when she showed me the picture. It was in plain color. Me and Inuyasha…"

"Oooh, so it's Inuyasha now is it?" Sango pressed.

"Yes, that's his name."

"So, you couldn't tell me?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I…because." Kagome was stuck at things to say.

"Well…"

"Because…" Kagome didn't want to say.

"Because you have a big mouth Sango." Yura said out of the blue.

Sango looked almost hurt at what was just said. "Is that what you think Kagome?"

She didn't answer. She merely looked down at her feet.

Yura looked at Kagome then back to Sango.

Sango nodded her head. "Fine…if that's how you feel. Then I guess we're no longer friends." Sango started opening Kagome's door.

"Sango, it wasn't meant like that I just…"

"Just…didn't trust me." Sango walked out the room, down the steps, and out the door.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "Oh man…what have I done?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had tried all weekend to talk to Sango. But she either wouldn't answer the phone, or wouldn't come to the door. It was driving her crazy that her best friend was mad at her. And thinking about it from Sango's prospective, she'd probably be mad at herself too.

"Kagome, it's not that deep. Sango will come around eventually." Yura said.

"Yura's right. You two were best friends before you met me, so it's only instinct that she'll come around." Inuyasha said while rubbing Kagome's back.

"You guys really give Sango a lot of credit. But what you don't know is that Sango is the five time winner of the Golden Grudge."

"That's true, but Sango's our friend and she'll grow tired of this argument pretty soon."

Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's your fault she's not talking to me anyway."

"How is it MY fault?"

"If you hadn't have said what you did, I'd probably still have a best friend."

"Well you were thinking it."

"But YOU said it."

_****RiiiiiNG****_

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll the two of you in class, I've got to be there before the students get there."

Kagome sighed. "Yea…I know."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss then proceeded inside the school.

"Well, we might as well head in too." Yura said.

"Yea…I guess…"

The two stood up and walked to their last period. When they got there, the class was just starting to fill in. Sango was already there sitting at her desk. Kagome hesitantly took her seat next to her. Sango looked at Kagome for a quick second, but turned her head when Kagome noticed and looked at her. Kagome sighed then looked to the front of the room at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was talking to Professor Myoga until he felt Kagome's eyes on him. He turned his head slightly and shot her a 'cheer up' smile.

It didn't take rocket science for Sango to notice Inuyasha was smiling at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and turned her head.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi!" Came a mellow females voice.

Everyone turned their head to find Kikyo standing in front of the class with a skintight black tee shirt on that said 'Love Me'. And an extremely high denim skirt on. You could hear the wolf whistles in the class from the perverted high school boys. Kagome looked at her friend as if to say, 'did you really where that to school?' But she kept her mouth shut. Truthfully she didn't care about what Kikyo was wearing to class. What she was concerned about was the way Inuyasha was looking at her. He was staring at the girl like she was a piece of meat, and Kagome was FAR from happy.

_**What the hell does he think he's doing???**_

"Good afternoon K-Kikyo."

Kagome's eye started twitching. _**Good afternoon Kikyo, my ass…**_

Kikyo smiled and walked to her seat adding an extra swing to her hips for his entertainment. Kagome noticed this and shook her head.

_**You've got to be kidding me…**_

It didn't take Inuyasha long to sense his girlfriend's distress, and he immediately looked to her. Kagome looked him back in the eye, then turned her head and pulled out her books for the class. Sango also noticed Kagome's sudden mood change and had half a mind to say something. But she was also still upset with her so she kept her mouth closed.

"Alright class. Today is evaluation day for Mr. Takahashi. So his one of his teachers, as well as myself will be in the back observing." Professor Myoga broke the tension in the classroom. And Inuyasha started his lesson.

Sometime mid lesson, Kagome couldn't take it anymore that Sango was ignoring her.

"Sango I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sango raised an eyebrow and turned her head. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what was said to sound the way it did."

"Okay…"

"So…do you forgive me?" Kagome asked.

"I'll forgive you when you mean it."

"What…I do mean it. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Yes well…"

"Sango!" Inuyasha said breaking the girl's conversation.

Both girls looked up, but Kagome instantly turned her head. She still wouldn't look Inuyasha in the face.

"No more talking or else I'm going to have to give you a detention."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay…"

Inuyasha went back to his lesson, and the girls went back to their conversation.

"What Yura said wasn't entirely true, and eventually I would have told you. Just not while he was working here."

"Sure Kagome. What ever helps you sleep at night." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango you're my best friend. But sometimes you have a tendency to say a little more then necessary. And yes, I would have told you."

"Again, what ever helps you sleep…"

"Sango! Detention Wednesday." Inuyasha said with authority.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, I thought you only had eyes…for Kagome." Sango said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Sango, a girl she's known since middle school, would say that. The class suddenly broke out into 'Oooo's'.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered with an extremely hurt voice. "How could you?"

It wasn't long after the Sango had wished she hadn't said what she did because everyone started whispering.

"Young lady, what do you mean by this?" Asked one of Inuyasha's evaluators.

Kagome stared at Sango as if begging her to cover up what she said.

"I…uh…um…nothing. I didn't mean anything by it." Sango said.

The other men didn't look convinced, but decided to leave it alone for now.

_**Keeping things quiet is going to be so much harder now…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: ooooo apparently Sango DOES have a big mouth. Well…be on the look out for the next chapter! ^_^**

**Bye,**

**-Dia**


	5. I Know Your Secret

AN: okay…long story short, I'M STILL GROUNDED. Yea so…I'll update as often as I can. Today my mother's being nice and is allowing me this Saturday of computer time. However, I don't know how often I'll get this computer time so I'm using it wisely. Um…someone asked me why I'm grounded. I remember seeing that asked on one of my fanfics. Uh…I got a C in English this quarter so my moms pretty pissed. Okay, I'm not going to go into detail about it but yea…that's what happened.

**Oh yea…I'm posting this same authors note in both stories just so I wont have to write it twice for whoever asked. Okay ^_^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5-I Know Your Secret

------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Kagome yelled down the school hallway as she exited her history class.

"K-Kagome, try to calm down." Yura tried her best to calm her infuriated friend.

"NO! THERE IS NO CALMING DOWN AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM EITHER!" Kagome was speed walking to her locker. In fact, she was moving so fast she didn't even notice the skateboard that roller in front of her feet. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she hit the floor.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, causing a few students to look in her direction.

"Kagome…it's really not that deep. No one knows except you, me, Sango, and Inuyasha…"

"AND…anyone with a working brain in history class." Kagome added while standing back up to her feet.

Yura sighed. "I guess there's no contradicting that…"

"No, there isn't." Kagome finally started to calm down as she approached her locker.

Kagome pulled out her books for her homework as well as anything else she desired to take home with her.

"I just can't believe Sango…My best friend…would do something as drastic as that out of anger with me. It's so unlike her. Why would she do it?"

"Well…Inuyasha DID give her a Wednesday detention and not you one." Yura stated.

"Well so…why would something like that drive Sango to say what she did."

"I really can't answer that question. Only person that can is Sango…and speaking of Sango…"

"Kagome…I am soooo sorry."

Kagome slammed her locker door and didn't even make eye contact with Sango. "We'd better hurry up if we don't want to be late for that thing…"

"What thing?" Yura asked.

Kagome looked at the girl with wide eyes. _**You can't be serious…**_

"That thing…that doesn't involve the presents of someone else." Kagome dropped a few hints hoping she would get it.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"Oh My Gosh! You give DENCE a whole new meaning…" Kagome blurted out. "Just come on!"

"HEY!!! KAGOME!!!"

_**What now???**_

Kagome turned around and faked a smile to her approaching friends Kikyo, and Ayame. "Hey guys…"

"You've been so distant lately girl. Where have you been?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly with abnormally widened eyes. _**Why can't I EVER seem to avoid that question???**_

"Yea, you've been missing so much that I haven't even told you my plan to make Mr. Takahashi my boo." Kikyo said oblivious to the fact that Kagome was now giving her a 'What did you just say' look.

"Kikyo…" Sango butted in. Even though Kagome wasn't talking to her, she needed a reason to at least get Kagome to know she was there for her now. "I really don't think this is the BEST time for this discussion. Kagome and Yura were just on their way out. Riiight?" Sango looked to the both of them.

Kagome was still glaring at Kikyo so she didn't answer her.

"T-t-that's right. C'mon Kagome!" Yura grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the school. But that she didn't notice was her cell phone that she dropped on her way out.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked.

"Uh…Kagome is just having an off day." Sango said.

"Yea right…we know Kagome almost as well as you do. What's going of with her?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh…" Sango started sweating. "It's really not my place to tell you…and…" Sango looked at her watch. "I'M SOOO LATE!" Sango yelled as she darted out of the school.

Kikyo and Ayame looked at each other. "Something's up." They said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room of his apartment talking on the phone with his high school friend Miroku. Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend. In fact sometimes they considered each other a brothers from different mothers. They could talk to each other about pretty much anything without worry that the other would judge or make comments. The two could also ALWAYS count on the other when it was necessary.

"_That's a real bummer man…is there anything I can do to help?"_

"Unless you can turn back time and stop her friend from saying what she did, then no I don't think you can do anything."

"_And what about Kagome, Is she okay?"_

"I wish I knew. She's not exactly talking to me right now."

"_Man what did you do"_

"Honestly I don't know, one minute in class she was well…I wouldn't exactly say happy but…"

"_So basically, you added to whatever had her ALREADY upset."_

"Maybe, I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"_Well you could always rip her clothes off and…"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND! I HAPPEN TO LIKE HER…"

"_I wasn't suggesting you rape her…just a little romantic torture until she submits."_

"I'm not going to do that. Any other suggestions that DON'T involve me doing the dirty to my…"

_****Knock Knock****_

Inuyasha lifted his head and took a sniff of the air. "Kagome's here…"

"_Oooh, go get her tiger."_

Inuyasha shook his head and hung up the phone with no response. He walked over to his front door and took a look at the clock. _**It's almost eleven o'clock…did she walk here by herself???**_

Inuyasha opened the door to find a VERY ticked off Kagome on the other side.

Kagome walked past Inuyasha so she could enter his house. Before allowing herself to make eye contact she said…

"We have a problem…"

"Hello you to you too…" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned around to face Inuyasha. "No Inuyasha, we have a serious problem."

"What do you mean by 'problem'?" He asked.

"She lost it."

"Who…lost what?"

"Yura that's who, and she lost her cell phone." Kagome stated.

"Okay…"

"Okay? Okay! THAT IS NOT OKAY!" Kagome began to yell.

"What does her losing her phone have to do with me?"

"You wana know? You really wana know?" Kagome walk to him, got close to his face, and grabbed him by the collar. "That damn picture is STILL in it…" Kagome said in a low growl.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. He grabbed hold of the hand Kagome had griped his shirt with and loosened her hold. He walked away from Kagome to the nearest window, opened it, and yelled a few unmentionable words. When Inuyasha was finished he closed the window and walked back over to Kagome like nothing happened. "You were saying…"

"That phone could be anywhere. School, the mall, outside in the streets, ANYWHERE!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Was the phone on when she lost it?"

"I asked that too. She doesn't remember."

"When was the last time she used it?"

"She doesn't remember."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me. How do you not remember using the phone?"

"Look I don't know, but what I do know is that we have a problem. Oh, and don't think this lets YOU off the hook. I'm still mad at you." Kagome stated.

"What did I do? I've been trying to figure that out since this afternoon."

Kagome started tapping her foot. "You DO only have eyes for me right?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quizzical look. "Yes…"

"So that means, you wouldn't look at anybody else the same way you look at me…right?"

"Kagome, where are you going with this?"

"Why were you staring Kikyo down like you just couldn't wait to hit the sheets with her. Last I checked, teachers weren't allowed to look at student provocatively." Kagome said solemnly.

Inuyasha took a moment to think back on today's events. Then it hit him that he WAS staring pretty hard. "What am I suppose to do when the girl walks in the class looking like 'Beauty of the Week'?" Inuyasha asked, and then wished he picked a better simile.

You could almost see the smoke coming out of Kagome's ears now. "What…do you mean…beauty…of the week…" She said in a low growl.

Inuyasha started sweating. "I'm just kidding Kags. You know YOU'RE my beauty of the week."

Kagome squinted her eyes and gripped Inuyasha shirt. She pulled him close. "I better be you ONLY beauty." She then placed a kiss on his lips. "Love you." She said in a MUCH calmer voice.

Kagome let him go and stretched. She walked past Inuyasha and walked into his bedroom. Inuyasha watched as she walked back out with pajamas and walked into his bathroom. He stared wide-eyed at the woman he called his girlfriend.

_**She gives bipolar a whole new meaning…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and stretched when she woke up. She reached for Inuyasha's bathrobe and put it on to cover her nakedness. When she walked into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look crazy." Kagome's hair was all over her head and her body ached. " I guess that's what happens when your boyfriend drives you crazy all night." Kagome started talking to herself again. This was something she was really going to have to stop doing.

About a half hour later, Inuyasha woke up and reached for his bathrobe that wasn't there. "What the…" He said out loud then figured Kagome probably had it. He got out the bed and walked to his closet to get his other robe and proceeded t into the bathroom.

Kagome was wrapped in a towel, and was currently leaning over the sink brushing her teeth when Inuyasha walked in. She dropped her toothbrush and screamed until she realized it was only Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what the hell? The door was closed don't you knock?" Kagome said while clenching her chest trying to calm herself.

"Number one, this is my house. Number two, I've seen your body more then once including last night. And number three, the only other person in the house is me, so you shouldn't have been THAT scared.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What ever. I'm done anyway." She said as she picked up her stuff and started walking out, but Inuyasha grabbed hold of her waist and started sucking on her neck.

"Inuyasha…stop. If we do this now we're both going to be late."

"It's…six…in the…morning…we have…time…"Inuyasha said in between suckles.

"I'm still soar from last night, please, not right now."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat then let go of her. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Just a little soar."

"What's wrong?"

Kagome started blushing. She really didn't want to say it. "Uh…my legs, my back and…uh…there…"

"So you are hurt."

"I promise you, you didn't hurt me. I'm just soar. I always get like this after our special nights. I'll be okay." Kagome turned around to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When they parted she spoke again. "You get in the shower and get ready for work." She kissed him again. "Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha nodded his head and allowed his girlfriend to exit the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Yura were walking to their lockers on their way to lunch. Kagome really wasn't in the mood for eating, plus she didn't want to come in contact with anyone who might question her about yesterday.

"Kagome…I really am sorry about the whole cell phone thing. This upsets me just as much as it does you."

"Yura, I forgive you for the one-hundredth time. What's done is done, neither of us can turn back time."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Kagome stopped and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "And I forgive you. Now please just drop it."

Yura nodded and looked past Kagome. "Hey Kags, what's that taped to your locker?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and walked over to her locker to examine the paper taped to her locker door. "That's weird, who would tape something to the door instead of slipping it inside my locker?" She pulled the paper off and unfolded it to read. But when she did, she wished she hadn't. There in black and white…

_I know your secret, and I'm going to tell EVERYBODY._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: ugh…my fingers hurt, and I still need to write a chapter for another teenage secret. But lucky me, I wrote half that story sometime this week during my two hours so it shouldn't take me that long. Um…what else…**

**Oh, **Boat**: I thought I'd add a little 'me moment' to the story with Kagome saying "Why are you moving at the speed of constipation?" Yea, I say that a lot when people are moving extremely slow. L0l.**

**Someone asked me can Yura be trusted. The answer is **YES** Yura is a good person in this story. In fact she's a very good friend of Kagome's as well as Sango. It's Kikyo that can't be trusted very much in this story.**

**Alright, I think I'm finished here, I'll talk to you all later. Please remember to R&R. Thank you and…yea well, that's it!**

**^_^**

**-Dia**


	6. Rumors And A Cousin

AN: I'm going to cry you guys…I got three needles at the doctors. [Sad face] so now I'm going to sully my sorrows in a new chapter. ^_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Rumors And A Cousin

--------------

"Maybe it's some sick joke…" Inuyasha tried to brighten Kagome's mood.

"And what if it isn't."

"Well…" Inuyasha started but stopped since he couldn't think of anything to say.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Just forget about it. There is no use getting worked up about it now. Plus the waitress is coming." Kagome said.

The two were sitting in a small diner called Llanrchs.

**[AN: sorry, it's pronounced Luh-narcks. Hopes this helps a bit.]**

The two spent a lot of their dates in this very diner. Sitting in the very same booth no matter what.

"What'll it be you two? The usual?" Said a woman who appeared to be in her early twenty's.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes the usual."

Kagome sat closer to Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This seems to be the only place we can be together in public anymore. I'm sick of keeping this secret."

"It is becoming a pain. I'm just sorry you have to suffer because of me."

Kagome let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not suffering. It's actually nice having the man I love so close to me everyday. It's just…the hiding, and the lying…"

"And this?" Inuyasha said while looking at the note Kagome found earlier that day.

"That too…" Kagome said then sighed.

"What's wrong Kags?"

She looked up into his eyes. "You're really not effected by this whole situation are you?"

"Of course I am. But it's like you just said… and have been saying. We can't change what's already happened."

"You're right…or…I'm right, or…what ever."

"Here you go." The woman said coming back with Inuyasha and Kagome's food. She sat a cheeseburger platter, and a large basket of crab Rangoon on the table in front of the two.

Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha looked at her like she was nuts.

"Are you feeling alright Kagome?"

She started calming herself. "Yes but, I just find it amusing that we've been coming here so long…we don't even have to order."

"Well…" Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "This IS where we first met."

"Is it really?" Kagome faked a gasp. "I had no idea."

"I knew that." Inuyasha said while digging into some of the food in front of them.

"Cool your jets Takahashi, I know how we met."

"Yea right…"

"You're only saying that because…YOU probably don't remember." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "How can I NOT remember getting shrimp in your hair?"

"Is that the ONLY thing you remember?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't intervene with food with in his mouth, and this made Kagome sit up.

"You really DON'T remember how we met…do you?" She asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _**Even when I don't say anything…I STILL say something wrong…**_

Kagome shook her head and got out of the booth. Without even a second glance at Inuyasha she was walking out the door. Inuyasha couldn't believe what just happened. He took a few bits of the burger, and threw forty bucks on the table coving the food and the tip. He immediately fallowed Kagome out the door. Little did the two of them notice the EXTREAMLY jealous eyes of another that was watching them from afar.

"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after the speed walking girl.

She didn't answer to his calls, she just kept walking. _**I don't believe him…hot can he not remember how we met…and have the audacity to accuse me of NOT knowing…**_

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "She doesn't really think she can get away from me does she?" He said to himself. He shook his head and used his demon ability to catch up to, and grab Kagome behind. She resisted for a few minutes when Inuyasha tossed her over his shoulder, there wasn't much left to do. She was completely immobile.

"Kagome can you be reasonable and talk?" Inuyasha said to Kagome's butt since that's all he could see.

"NO!" She protested while hitting Inuyasha in his back since that's all SHE could see.

"Oww. And could you NOT do THAT?"

"NO!" Kagome did it again.

Inuyasha growled. "Do it again…and I swear you'll be picking yourself up off the ground." He warned.

"I wish you would drop me…" Kagome said in an equally warning tone.

"Like I said…just do it again, and we'll see who wins this battle."

Kagome started to do it again out of spite, but then she stopped herself when she realized Inuyasha really MIGHT have thrown her on the ground. She sighed in defeat. "You win…"

She said as if it burned her mouth.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just went about his way back to his apartment for some weekday loving with his girlfriend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day… [AN:I don't remember what day of the week this is…l0l]_

---------------------

Kagome was walking by herself to her locker. None of her friends were anywhere to be found and all the students seemed to be whispering and pointing. She furrowed her eyebrows.

_**What does everyone know that I don't???**_

She looked up and down the hallways, and it was all the same. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and everyone she DIDN'T know was looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Hey! Higurashi!"

Kagome looked in the direction of whoever was calling her. "Who are you?" She asked to the young man that approached her.

"Never mind that…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true…" He started smirking. "Is it true…you let…"

Kagome looked at the boy strangely. "Is what true?"

"Is it true you and Mr. Takahashi are bed buddies."

Kagome's entire face fell. "What do you mean? Is that what this is about? Who told you that?" Kagome shot question after question.

"I can't reveal my sources." The boy said while sneaking a peak over at the giggling Kikyo and Ayame.

Kagome shot a look in the direction, then heat started coming out of her ears. She stomped over to the laughing girls and got into their faces.

"Did YOU two start this?" She asked.

Both girls instantly stopped laughing and looked at their friend like she'd completely lost it. "Start what…" Ayame asked.

"THIS! This entire rumor?" Kagome took a minute to think about what she just said.

_**It's actually not a rumor…but I'm not telling THEM that…**_

"What…rumor?" Kikyo asked.

"Duh…the one about me and…"

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Came two familiar voices.

"Ugh…I don't have time for this!"

"But Kagome…" Sango tried.

"What rumor are you talking about Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Kagome…" Yura said trying to stop Kagome from making a fatal mistake.

A crowd started to form around all the girls and no one but Yura and Sango noticed it.

"Uh…Kagome, it wasn't…"

All started to get quiet. No one wanted to miss a SINGLE detail.

"What are you all talking about?" Kikyo asked, trying to get back on subject. "What rumor."

"Yes…what rumor?"

Kagome started rubbing her temples. _**I can't take this anymore…**_

The tension was building in the hallways.

"THE RUMOR ABOUT ME…AND MR…"

_****RiiiNG****_

Yura and Sango let out a sigh in relief. "Oh thank goodness." They said in unison as they dragged the very worked up Kagome to their first period class.

The three entered their first class and forcefully sat Kagome down and started explaining things to her. Kagome just sat and listened with a dumbfounded look on her face while trying to grasp the bit of information being thrown at her.

"So…it wasn't Kikyo and Ayame?"

"No…and that's why we were trying to get you to shut up before you made a mistake you CAN'T take back." Yura said.

"Yea Kagome, this is just a mild rumor. It's not even all over the school. So far…it's just the senior class." Sango added.

"We can fix this."

Kagome sighed. "I guess…but there's still one thing that bothers me."

Both girls looked at her waiting for her to finish.

"Who started this rumor…and is it just to mess with me…or did they find the phone?" Kagome finished while directing her attention to the window.

Both Sango and Yura looked at each other…they knew, and the truth would only hurt Kagome if they told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into the front door of her house, and boy was she exhausted.

"Mom, I'm home!" She said.

"Oh! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "You didn't plan on going out tonight did you?" She stopped Kagome at the steps.

Kagome looked around the room. "I…don't…know…what's tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Kagome…you forgot you cousin Michie was staying with us for the remainder of the school year didn't you?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Don't I see her enough during the day?" Kagome said nonchalantly.

"She's only staying here so she wont have to transfer schools in the middle of the year. Kagome I told you this."

"Does she HAVE to stay here? She's my lie for when I'm with Inuyasha over night…if she's here how am I going to tell people I was at my cousins house?"

"Kagome please don't act like this…Michie is a nice girl."

Kagome's face faltered and her eyes widened. "IN Whose WORLD?!?! Certainly not ours."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "You two are cousins. You were brought up like sisters. How did you two grow apart like this?"

"She grew jealous of me because of…"

_****Knock Knock Knock****_

Kagome shot death glares at the front door. "She NOT sleeping in MY room under ANY circumstances. And if I can't have at least that…" Kagome crossed her arms to add to her attitude." I'll stay with Inuyasha till the rest of the year. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "We'll see." She said and opened the front door. A girl who appeared to be Kagome's double stepped into the house. The two girls could have been twins if she didn't have shorter hair then Kagome, and bangs to the side instead of at her forehead.

The girl raised an eyebrow and stared Kagome down. "Hello…Cousin?"

Kagome's mood hadn't changed. "Hello…Creature?" She said back.

"Why I…" Michie started.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Higurashi held the two apart. "No blood shed first thing. Let Michie get settled in first. Then you two can slap box."

"Fine with me!" Kagome said.

"Me two…"

----------------

_Later That Night…_

Kagome was on the phone with Inuyasha venting about how horrible her cousin was first night.

"_Kagome…nobody is THAT terrible. I have met Michie before, she's a nice girl."_

Again, Kagome's face faltered. "IN Whose WORLD?"

Inuyasha chuckled on the other end. _"I remember first meeting Michie…"_

"Well…it was the same day you met me. I sure HOPE you remember it…" Kagome said spitefully.

"_I remember the day we met Kagome."_ Inuyasha said seriously.

"Sure…what ever gets you laid at night Inuyasha."

"_Um…"_

"Don't respond to that."

"_I didn't plan to."_

Kagome took a deep breath. "Look, if she'll be cool, I'll be cool. But if she isn't…well then we're going to have to fight."

"_Don't fight her. You two used to be so close. You, Michie, and all your other friends."_

"That was before she turned into an A whole…"

"_Oh my, such choice in comparison Kagome."_ Inuyasha joked.

"Whatever."

"_What drove you two to be so bitter towards each other anyway?"_

"She's a seventy-two inches of pure JELOUSY"

"_Jealous…of you. Why?"_

"She was always jealous of me. The minute I met…"

_****Knock Knock Knock****_

"Ugh…I'll tell you some other time." Kagome said into the phone.

"_Okay. I love you."_

"Love you too." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Kagome…" Came Michie's voice through the door.

"What do you want from my life?" Kagome said back.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But…I want to make up, and start over."

"Okay…"

"So, can I come in?" Michie asked sincerely.

"No." Kagome said back through the door as if it were obvious.

You could hear Michie let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine…I was trying to make up with you because it wouldn't be healthy to like in a house with someone that hates you but…" Michie started walking back to the guest room when she heard Kagome's door open.

"You have…two minutes…" Kagome said.

Michie never turned back around. She smirked evilly to herself before turning around to face Kagome with a gleeful smile. "Two minutes is all I need!" She said cheerfully and walked into Kagome's bedroom.

_**Perfect…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, I'm leaving it here. My fingers hurt again, and I've got a tad bit of a head headache. This chapter is pretty long two. Whoo Hoo!!! NEW CHARACTER! I DO OWN **MICHIE** **

**[Ahhh…I've been waiting to say I own a character…l0l]**

**Um…there's not much for me to say. Oh, Someone requested a question and answer session so I'm going to do it just for him…or her…who ever asked me. So yes, feel free to ask me anything. Rather it be about me, or my stories. I'm up for anything. Okay!**

**OKAY!**

**-Dia Boo **

**PS: PLEASE R&R!!!**


	7. Getting Caught

**AN: Whoo Hoo! I'm SOOO off lock down. That means I'm free to be me!**

**[Whoa my rhyming sucks, I'll just stick to writing stories.]**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7-Getting Caught

-------------

Michie walked into Kagome's room and sat on her bed like it was something common. Kagome started to say something, but she was in a polite mood and decided not to.

"Say what you have to say, and leave…" Kagome said rather harshly.

Michie raised an eyebrow at Kagome's bold statement. "So uh…how are you and Inuyasha doing?" She said with a growing sense of anger in her voice.

"Leave him out of this." Kagome said in a serious tone.

Michie put on an innocent girl face. "I was only asking how you two were doing. You know, with the rumors and everything…" Michie said slyly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What do YOU know about these rumors?"

Michie continued to hold that face. "Nothing…"

Kagome was growing irritated with her cousin, which usually doesn't take long when they're in the same room. "What…Do You Know…" She said through clenched teeth.

Michie started chuckling. "Honestly I don't know anything."

By this time Kagome was running out of patients. "Michie…" Kagome said.

I'm going to kill her…I'm going to killer…

"If you don't start talking real soon…I'm going to be short one cousin…" Kagome said while glairing at the girl sitting across from her. It was taking everything in Kagome not to jump across the room and scratch that smirk off her face because it was starting to annoy her.

Michie couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into full out laughter. "Do you…really want to know who started the rumor?" She said while trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"No Michie, I just said all that for my health." Kagome said sarcastically. "NOW TELL ME IF YOU KNOW!"

Michie sighed with enthusiasm. "Well, if you really want to know. It was me!" She said a little to proud of herself.

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh. She was laughing to the point where she couldn't breath. Kagome rolled around on the floor clenching her stomach trying to keep air in her lungs. By this time Michie's face completely fell. This wasn't the type of reaction she was expecting.

What the hell if wrong with my cousin…

It took about three minutes of constant laughter before Kagome got her self together.

"Whoa…that was…that was a good laugh." Kagome said in between breaths. "I really thought you just said, YOU started the rumor."

Michie looked at Kagome like she had completely lost it. "That's because I did."

Kagome's face faltered and she grabbed the nearest thing she could pick up and threw it at her cousin. She then jumped at the girl making them both fall on the floor with Kagome on top. She grabbed a flip-flop and started smacking Michie in head with it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM?!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DOES ME AND INUYASHA BEING TOGETHER BOTHER YOU THAT MUCH?"

This was nothing new to Michie since she and Kagome fought almost every time they were in a room together to long. Since she couldn't really get many hits in on Kagome, she settled for pulling her hair. She knew Kagome had a sensitive scalp.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM. YES I KNOW WHAT I'VE CAUSED. AND I DID IT BECAUSE IT WAS FUN!" Michie said before kicking Kagome off of her.

----------------

Mrs. Higurashi was in the living room drinking some herbal tea when all of a sudden she heard her daughter and niece screaming, loud banging, and a few curses.

The middle aged woman sighed. "This is what I get for allowing them to fight. Maybe if I pretend not to hear it, they'll stop." Mrs. Higurashi looked around the room slyly. "Yes…I like that idea." She said to herself before taking sip of her tea and turning the TV up louder to drown out the girls.

----------------

By now Michie and Kagome were rolling around on the floor. Both looked like they'd been through world war THREE, and neither were ready to give up. Michie was now on top of Kagome, but she didn't have her pinned down enough to keep her immobile. So as Michie was hitting, slapping, and punching Kagome, Kagome was doing the same from the floor.

"YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND RELATIONSHIP, AND FIND A GUY THAT WANTS YOU!" Kagome screamed while throwing a few punches.

"I WOULD HAVE THE GUY I DESERVE IF YOU HADN'T BEEN A BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Michie yelled while continuing to hit.

"UGH! HE WAS NEVER YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR ME TO STEAL! AND IF YOU REMEMBER THE DAY LIKE I DO YOU'D KNOW THAT I WASN'T LOOKING FORWARD TO DATING INUYASHA…I JUST WANTED TO BE HIS FRIEND! THE RELATIONSHIP THIS JUST HAPPENED."

"YOU JUST WAIT TILL INUYASHA GETS TIARD OF…"

"Girls…" Mrs. Higurashi said while opening the door. "Can you two lower the volume level on your confrontation please?"

Both girls paused not bothering to get out of the position they were in. With Kagome's hand gripping Michie's shirt and the other ready to throw a punch. And Michie, with a section of Kagome's hair in one hand and her other ready to also throw a punch.

"Honestly, don't you two get tired to fighting? I know I get tired of hearing it."

Neither said anything. They both just looked at the woman waiting to be yelled at for fighting. But Mrs. Higurashi was just as content as could be.

"Do you two want to end up on some girls gone wild video? Because that's what this scene looks like."

Kagome looked at Michie, and Michie looked at Kagome.

"Let go of each other and do something constructive with your lives."

Neither girl moved.

"DO IT!" Mrs. Higurashi said in a deep masculine voice, which made the two girls grab and hug each other out of fear. "Much better…" The woman left.

When Mrs. Higurashi was no longer in eyesight, the two girls jumped apart and glared at one another as if ready for another round.

Kagome shook her head at her cousin and gave her a sorry look. "Why would you do that?" She asked in a much calmer tone.

"I already said because it was fun. And what better way to knock my guy stealing cousin to the ground?" Michie also said with her voice now calm as well.

"But…" Kagome couldn't put how she was felling into words. "You're my cousin…we may fight but…that's a new low Michie."

Michie only smirked and pulled something silver out of her pants pocket. "Yea well…unless you do as I say…this picture goes to EVERY cell phone in school. Including some faculty and teachers. All I have to do it press send."

Kagome looked closely at the phone. "That's Yura's phone! How did you get it?"

"She graciously left it for me to return it." Michie started chuckling. "I just haven't decided to return it yet. Now…will you do as I say dear cousin? It's only one request, and I'll make it so nobody remembers anything about you and…'Mr. Takahashi'."

Kagome wasn't sure what Michie wanted. But if it meant nobody would see that picture, she'd do it. She sighed in defeat. "If it's reasonable…I'll do it." Kagome lowered her head.

Michie smiled evilly on the inside. "Break up…with Inuyasha."

Kagome's face shot up and looked at Michie as if she'd seen a ghost. "W-w-what…"

"Break up with Inuyasha…and no one has to know about your past relationship."

"I don't believe you'd stoop this low, and why now of all times?"

"Why not now? I think this is perfect."

Kagome sent death glares at her cousin again. "Get out…now."

"Are you going to…"

"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed while throwing a pair of flat irons at Michie.

Michie scrambled out the of door as fast as she could since she wasn't sure what would have been thrown at her next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was truly upsetting for Kagome. She felt sad for Inuyasha, pissed at Michie, and pissed with herself for allowing this to happen. She'd known since day one that having Inuyasha working at her school would have been trouble. At this point, she didn't know what was a better choice. Breaking up with Inuyasha, and pretending they were never together. Or just saying the hell with Michie and deal with what ever comes up.

"I'm so confused…" Kagome said in a low whisper to herself. She was leaning up against some lockers waiting for Sango, Kikyo, Yura and Ayame to find her.

What should I do…I don't know anything anymore…

"Hey Kagome!" Came Sango's voice.

Kagome looked to her left and saw Sango heading her way. "Hey…" She replied in an almost depressed tone.

"Hey…it'll be okay. Just let Michie be Michie. I doubt she'll do anything I mean…you two are cousins. Sure she can be…uh…herself. But she's still your cousin."

"Yes…my very bitchy cousin." Kagome said.

Sango sighed. "Come on, lets cut class today and do something fun." Sango started pulling Kagome's arm and headed for the front doors. But before they could get much further, they were stopped by none other then…

"Michie…what do you want?" Sango said.

"I want to know if my cousin is still going to do like I requested."

Kagome was already pretty pissed off, and this just made her snap. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? LEAVE THE BOTH OF US ALONE!"

Michie looked at Kagome and said… "Why haven't YOU learned yet that when you chase older guys bad things happen to you? On top of that, a guy SOOO out of your league that it's not funny?" Michie started circling around Kagome.

"Hum…those are some mighty big words for someone who's trying so hard to pick up MY left overs." Kagome stared Michie down.

Michie gasped. "I KNOW you didn't just say that."

Kagome pondered for a moment. "Um…I'm thinking I did. Maybe because it's true, you can't find a guy of your own…so you have to have MINE!"

Michie was beyond pissed off, as was Kagome. She slapped Kagome's books out her hand.

"Oooh, you slapped my books…I'm so scared." Kagome said sarcastically and then slapped Michie across the face.

"Um…Michie, Kagome…you're attracting a crowd." Sango said softly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR DOING THAT!" Michie screamed and made a launch for Kagome's hair and started pulling her head down.

There wasn't much Kagome could do since she was in the position she was in. However, she did grab hold of some of Michie's hair and the two where slamming each other into lockers.

"Um…" Sango wanted to break up the fight but she knew if she got hit, both Kagome, AND Michie would've gotten their Asses kicked.

"KAGOME AND MICHIE HIGURASHI! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

When the two cousins hit the floor, the principal, Inuyasha, and a few security guards showed up and broke up the fight. It took two guards to hold Kagome since she was pretty determine to end her cousins life. And Inuyasha held Michie back.

"OH I'M SORRY MR. PEDOPHILE! I MEAN…TAKAHASHI! PLEASE DON'T LET YOU GIRLFRIEND KAGOME COME AFTER ME AGAIN!" Michie yelled for everyone to hear.

"Girlfriend?" Kikyo said in the background however no one paid her any attention.

Soon the crowd erupted into whispers, and gasps.

Kagome looked at her cousin like she'd just lost ALL respect for her…though there was little there to begin with. **[AN:L0L]**

"It just had to be you Michie…" Kagome said in a whisper.

"Michie, on Monday, I want YOU in my office." The principal started then looked towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome and Mr. Takahashi…now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: okay, this is where I'm leaving it. Yes, before you all ask me…the fight scene and SOME character quotes DID come from an OLD degrassi episode. So yea, you don't have to ask. Anyway, I've got some stuff to do this weekend, I'll TRY to update, but I can't make promises. Okay, I really have nothing to say sooo…**

**Bye**

**-Dia**

**PS. R&R PLEASE!**


	8. The Forgotten Story

AN:I went to the dentist…I have six cavities…I'm going to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8-The Forgotten Story  
-------------

All was quiet for Kagome as she waited outside her principal's office. Since Inuyasha was somewhat of a teacher, of course he got to speak first. There was nothing Kagome could do, but she trusted Inuyasha dearly and just knew he was doing what he could. Still, she was afraid. She was afraid because people were already suspicious, and this just put the icing on top of the cake. Now EVERYONE knew about her relationship with Inuyasha. But what they didn't know was that…they were together before he started working there.

Kagome crossed her legs and sighed. _**I'm here for you Inuyasha…**_

After about forty-five minutes of waiting, Inuyasha finally walked out the sound proof office. But something was different about him, and Kagome immediately noticed it. He looked…almost as if guilty. Kagome stood up to hug him before she went into the office but Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. He shot her a quick glance and walked right by her. Almost instantly Kagome knew something was wrong. But what, she didn't know.

"Inuyasha…" She said in a low whisper. But he didn't turn back to her. She sighed and made her way into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Miss Higurashi…" Dr. Hachi said in a rather irritated voice.

"Dr. Hachi, I know what you're thinking but I…"

"Then why don't YOU tell me what I should believe." He cut her off.

"Uh… Kagome started looking around. "Well…where should I start?" She asked.

"Why don't you start with the truth? Did you, or did you not, have a relationship with Mr. Takahashi outside the school?"

"No." Kagome said with a straight face.

"So you agree that student teacher relationships are NOT tolerated."

"Absolutely."

Dr. Hachi raised an eyebrow, but kept going. "Well then, can you shed some light on the whole thing with your cousin?"

"Kagome grinded her teeth together. "Michie was lying. She's completely jealous of me. She always was and probably always will be."

The principal sighed out of disappointment. "Kagome…you're one of the best students in the school."

Kagome waited for the man to finish.

"I really wished you could have just come out and tell the truth…"

"What do you mean?"

"According to Mr. Takahashi…you fallowed him…"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't leave him alone…"

Kagome's mouth dropped.

"You STALKED him…"

Kagome started shaking her head. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "H-h-he said that?" Kagome asked in an almost unheard whisper.

"Miss Higurashi, I'm suspending you till Monday."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What…Why?"

"I'm sending you home with a letter for your mother. On Monday, I want you to have your story strait, and for you to come with your mother."

"I-is that really necessary?" Kagome asked.

"No…it's MANDATORY."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome cried the whole way home to her house. She couldn't believe Inuyasha would do something like this to her. The whole thing upset her, Michie, The students at school, Inuyasha…and herself.

"Stupid…stupid Inuyasha. YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Kagome screamed while unlocking her front door.

She walked into the house, threw the letter on the table with the mail, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Kagome kicked her shoes off and threw herself on the bed. She curled up into a ball and cried to herself. But her tears couldn't express the emotion she was feeling.

_**Betrayed…Inuyasha betrayed me…how can you say you love someone and…**_

Kagome cried for hours until she fell asleep and it wasn't much later that her mother walked into her bedroom to check on her daughter. She had a pretty good idea of what happened because of the letter, and her very verbose niece.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and sat next to her sleeping daughter. She stroked her hair softly, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "You'll get through this…I'm sure you will." Mrs. Higurashi stood up, turned off the light, and walked out the room.

--------------------------

Inuyasha paced around his bedroom. He felt so bad about doing Kagome the way me did, and since he left that office, all he could do was beat himself up about it. He really wanted to talk to Kagome, but he knew her well enough that she wouldn't want to talk to him. Not after what he did. He knew he would be lucky if she ever talked to him again.

Inuyasha sighed and threw himself on the bed. He pulled a tiny black box out from underneath his bed and held it in his hand. "Kagome…"

He sighed again and put the tiny box back where he got it from and pulled out his cell phone.

"I've got to at least try to talk to her." He said to himself. "But…what if…"

He looked at the time. _Quarter to eleven…maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow…_

Inuyasha shook his head. "NO! I have to talk to her. The sooner the better." He said while dialing Kagome's cell phone number.

--------------------------

Kagome instantly woke up to the sound of her vibrating cell phone. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone. When she saw the caller ID, she shook her head and pressed ignore.

--------------------------

"She pushed me to voice mail?" Inuyasha said and then left her a voice mail.

--------------------------

"_Hey Kagome…please pick up the phone. I need to talk to you."_

Kagome listened to the voicemail and hung up. But not much later did another phone call come through. This time she answered.

--------------------------

"Please don't call me anymore Inuyasha…" Kagome said before hanging up.

"Kagome please I need…" Inuyasha started but the line went dead.

Inuyasha sighed. "Need…to see you…" He said to no one.

Please don't let this be goodbye…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week had been rather depressing for Kagome. And when Sango, and Yura decided to take her to Llanrchs, it didn't really make her feel much better. But she knew she couldn't stay upset forever.

Kagome got out of the car and looked at her small diner. She sighed. _**So many memories are in this place…**_

The three walked in and Kagome immediately shot a look at 'their booth'. She smiled at the you couple that was sitting in her and Inuyasha's seat. The pair couldn't have been any older then she and Inuyasha were when they first met.

They look at each other as if no one else in the world matter…

"Kagome! Over Here!" Yura yelled. She and Sango had walked away from Kagome to find a table when she started spacing out.

"I don't appreciate being left like that." Kagome said as she sat down with her two friends.

"Well then…stop daydreaming about your butt suck of a boyfriend." Sango said.

Kagome shot her a look but figured it'd be best to stay quiet.

"Do you remember how much fun we used to have here?"

Kagome sighed. She continued to look at the happy couple sitting across from her table. In her mind she couldn't be happier. But in her heart, she couldn't help but feel some sort of paining feeling for them. As if to say the same thing might happen to the other girl.

Inuyasha…could this really be goodbye…

"KAGOME!" Yura said while throwing a balled up napkin at her friend.

"Hum…"

"You're thinking about Inuyasha again aren't you?"

"I can't really help it…"

"Yes You Can…its Called WILL POWER…"

Kagome smiled slightly. "You don't understand…"

Yura raised an eyebrow and ignored that comment.

"Hey Kagome…" Sango chided in after a few moments of thinking.

"What?" She responded.

"Call me crazy but…didn't something really funny happen here a few years ago?"

"Like what?"

"Wait…now that you mention it…" Yura said. "I remember you going home smelling like seafood after the first time we came here."

Kagome's eyes widened. _**That's right…we were all here…Me, Yura, Sango…and Michie…**_

"But that's not all…what about that cute waiter with the long silver hair…" Yura said.

"Oh yea. You know…he kind of reminds me of…" Sango stopped mid sentence then turned towards Yura. Yura looked back at her, then they both turned their attention to Kagome.

"Kagome…"

Kagome didn't like the looks she was getting from her two friends. "Y-y-yes…"

"How exactly DID you and Inuyasha meet?" Yura asked.

Kagome lowered her head in defeat. "Fine…I'll tell you but…you two WERE there."

Both girls furrowed their eyebrows and gave Kagome full attention.

Kagome looked around. "Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_Michie, Kagome, Sango and Yura were sitting at a table in Llanrchs Diner. They were laughing, gossiping, and doing everything sixteen year olds do._

"_Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Michie said._

"_Who is?" Kagome_

"_Duhhh…the reason we came here." Michie said._

"_Michie…none of us know why you made us come here. You wouldn't tell us." Sango said._

_Michie rolled her eyes. "Ugh…you guys don't listen to save your lives. There is this new guy working here. He's a freshman in college, he's half demon, has ember eyes, and is super cute."_

_All three girls just shook their head. "Michie girl…I pray for you at nights." Sango said._

"_I'm mad she knows all the poor guys business." Kagome said. "I think I want to meet the guy that has my cousin melting."_

_Michie soon turned her face away from the other girls. "Don't draw attention to me." She said._

"_The hell…"Kagome said before turning around to see who Michie was hiding from. But soon she found herself lost in the eyes of another._

"_Welcome to Llanrchs. I'm Inuyasha what can I get you?" Said a boy who with a soft face, amber eyes, and long silver hair. His body was well built from what she could see, and he smiled so perfectly that Kagome could see his tiny fangs. She caught herself staring and quickly pulled herself together._

_She smiled and said. "Um…I'll just have an iced tea for now." Kagome tried her best not to seem like she'd just fell in love, but it apparently wasn't working_

_The boy nodded and wrote it down. "How about you all?" he asked gesturing to the other three girls that didn't seem quite as intriguing as the raven-haired beauty seated in front of him._

"_Fried shrimp with cocktail sauce, and some bottled water." Sango said._

"_I'll have the same only without the water. Instead I'll have a coke. Oh and, this one here…she'll be content with some lemonade." Yura said._

"_Alright. Coming right up." The boy said and started walking away. However, before he forgot he turned back to Kagome and said. "You're pretty cute."_

_Kagome couldn't help but blush at that comment. "T-t-thank you." She said then the boy walked away._

"_Ooooh, Kagome's in love." Sango said while poking Kagome's arm._

"_Shut up, I'm not in love. Kagome said. "So Michie…who did you say is so cute?"_

_Michie got up and walked away from he table and headed to the bathroom. She didn't even respond to Kagome's question, let alone make eye contact with her. _

"_Michie…" Kagome said._

_Michie locked herself in the bathroom._

"_What did I say?" Kagome asked while looking at her friends._

"_I think that was the boy Michie likes." Sango said._

"_Seriously…" Kagome stood up and started making her way to the bathroom. "If I had known that I wouldn't have…"_

_****CRASH****_

_Kagome fell on her back and a body landed on top of her. She looked up and her eyes were met with amber ones. Food fell everywhere and people started gasping._

"_Uh…hey?" The boy asked._

_Kagome felt a blush appear across her face again. "Hey…"_

"_You okay?" He asked still not bothering to remove his body from hers._

"_Yea I'm okay…"_

"_Um…you have shrimp in your hair." The boy said while picking the shrimp piece out of Kagome's hair._

"_Um…" Kagome started._

"_Yea what's up?" _

"_If it's not to much to ask…could you get off me please?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: hello! Okay, you all are probably going to murder me with your imagination but…I'm going to put "Another Teenage Secret" on hold for a while. Believe me, not forever IM GOING TO FINISH IT. But, I can't handle two original stories, co-write like three, beta two others, AND keep up with my actual life. So I'm cutting everything in half, I'm going to finish "In love with my teacher" I'm still going to co-write the people that asked me, um…I may of may not beta those other two and well…yea I still need ME time okay. Please don't hate me…[[[sad face]]]**

**Okay yea…bye!**

**-Dia**

**PS: R&R please!**


	9. I Thought About It And…

AN: Yea…I'm starting to run out of things to say so…O WELL! ^_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9-I Thought About It And…

-------------

All the girls looked at each other with no words said. They all just looked at each other dumb founded that they were there when Kagome first met Inuyasha, and none of them put two and two together until now.

"So…" Sango started. "Uh…I'm speechless…"

"Me too…" Yura said.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "That's how it happened, and you two were there…or rather…HERE."

As soon as that was said, a loud crash of thunder emitted from outside, and all the people inside jumped. The sky had gotten dark, and very heavy rains began to fall.

"Looks like it's going to be a bad storm." Yura said in general.

"Well we're stuck here till it stops because I'm not driving in that." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. As much as she loved Llanrchs, she didn't like the way it was making her feel. But there was nothing she could do for now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you actually talked me into going here…" Inuyasha said to Miroku. The two were in his silver SUV driving to Llanrchs.

"I can't believe you said what you said about Kagome." Miroku said back.

"I'm already feeling bad as it is don't make it worse. I haven't talked to my girl in almost a week. She's probably all broken down and it's all my fault." Inuyasha hadn't stopped beating himself up since Kagome told him not to call anymore.

"I know. You really screwed up. Hey, maybe I'll date her I mean…look at her…SHE'S HOT!"

Inuyasha turned and glared at whom he claimed was his best friend. His eye twitched at Miroku's comment. "If you don't want your face to go through that windshield, I'm going to need you to NOT say stuff like that." Inuyasha warned.

"Relax Yash. I was just messing with you."

Inuyasha turned his head and looked out the window. "Honestly, how weird does it look that me and YOU are alone, in a diner, sharing a table…together?" Inuyasha asked still trying to avoid going to the diner.

"Look, I want a good burger and Llanrchs is the only good place. You're going so get over it." Miroku said while parking the car in the parking lot and getting out. Inuyasha fallowed suit and ran in the diner behind his friend because it started to rain.

Almost instantly when Inuyasha entered the diner, his nose was smacked with a beautiful scent. A scent mixture of jasmine and vanilla. The scent of…Kagome.

_**Kagome's here…**_ Inuyasha thought while looking around for her. But when he had no luck he proceeded to the table Miroku was sitting in.

"Okay…I'm here, now can we go?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked up from his menu and said: "NO…" in a low growl.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Um…alrighty then…" He said.

Miroku lowered his head back to the menu in front of him, and Inuyasha continued to looked around for the source of that sweet scent.

"I'll be right back…" Inuyasha said.

---------------

"Starving yourself won't bring him back Kagome…" Sango said as she watched her best friend pick at her food.

Kagome had only gotten an order of fries, and she wouldn't even eat them. In fact, no one had seen Kagome barely eat anything all week.

"I'm just not hungry I guess…and who says I want him back?" Kagome said with her voice back in its state of depression.

"Your voice does, and I'm not going to let you destroy yourself over a guy. There are LOTS of guys that only wish they had a chance with you."

Kagome sighed. _**But there's only one guy that I want to actually have that chance…**_

"I'll be back…I'm going to the bathroom" Kagome said while standing up.

"Oh, I'll go with…" Yura said.

Kagome looked around. "Am I not allowed to go the bathroom by myself anymore…" She asked.

"Oh…I just…"

"I'LL be back." Kagome said while walked away.

Sango and Yura looked at each other, then sighed.  
-----------

Kagome walked slowly in the direction of the bathroom, though she really didn't have to go. She just wanted to get away from her friends if only for three minutes. She loved them dearly, but they just didn't know when o stop when it came to relationships.

She walked past the couple that was still sitting happily together in her and Inuyasha's booth. She stopped walking and was lost in thought when she saw them kiss. Kagome felt a tear form in her right eye.

_**My first kiss…our first kiss together…**_

Kagome sighed and turned around to continue her way to the bathroom. But she turned right into a heard chest. A chest that she knew she walked, ran, or even fell into a lot. She pulled away and looked up and the eyes of the person she walked into. Amber eyes looked into brown ones but neither said a word.

_**Say something…**_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kagome I…"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk but Kagome shook her head and turned in the other direction. She ran past Yura and Sango, and went strait for the entrance and dashed right out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Kagome!" "Kaggs!" Yura and Sango yelled but Kagome didn't stop. She ran into the cold darkness of the growing night.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let Kagome do something crazy. He knew how she got when she was upset. And since he was the cause, he couldn't live with the guilt if something were to happen to her. He ran out the door right after her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled p and down the streets. Her scent was very faint because of the rain, and he couldn't really find here exact location. He could only smell the area she was in and he knew she wasn't far.

"KAGOME!!!" He yelled again. "KAGOME, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"  
--------

Kagome was sitting on a near by bus stop bench dripping wet from the rain. She was only around the corner from Llanrchs so she knew someone would find her sooner of later.

"KAGOME…"

She heard him calling her, she just chose not to answer. She didn't want to be found after all. Kagome sighed and then sneezed.

****Achu Achu ACHU****

The rain continued to pour down all over Kagome and at this point, she could care less. Her hair was drenched, her clothes were see through and she was extremely cold. Kagome crossed her arms to try and maintain some warmth but it wasn't much later she felt something warm being draped over her shoulders.

"Here…put this on. You'll get sick." Came the voice she knew too well.

Kagome looked into the Inuyasha's eyes. He could see that her eyes were filled with much sadness and hurt. Sadness and hurt that he knew he caused.

"Thanks." Kagome said in a low whisper and then sneezed two more times.

Inuyasha sat down on the bench next to her and chuckled. "Looks like you already caught yourself a cold." Inuyasha put his and on her forehead and then placed his hand on his own to compare.

Kagome sniffled. "I'm fine…" She said.

"You're not fine…you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Yes you are."

"No…I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO! I'M NOT!" Kagome yelled but quickly calmed herself. "Besides, what do you care. You don't care about what happens to me anymore." Kagome said almost as if hurt.

"Don't say that Kagome! Don't ever say that! You don't know how much I love and care about you…"

She turned her head to face him. "Funny way of showing it. You'd rather your girlfriend take the fall for you so you can save your own butt."

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea…okay…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I recall…YOU were the one who said 'I promise, you won't get in trouble. And if we get caught, I'll do all I can to make sure you're in a good position.' Yea…and I believed that." Kagome said sarcastically. 

**[AN: chapter 1]**

Hearing this only made Inuyasha feel worse because he did make that promise to Kagome. A promise that he broke. "Kagome I…"

"But…" She cut him off. "I was the one who said I didn't want to see your hard work go to waist because of me…"

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to finish and he wasn't sure he was going to like what she was about to say.

"It took a lot of thinking and…I think we should break up."

Inuyasha felt as though his heart was just ripped out of his chest. It seemed as though the world around him just stopped in a freeze frame, and the only people alive were Kagome and him. "Kaggs…"

"However, It's because of my undying love for you that…I'll go with your story for Monday."

Inuyasha's face fell. "Kagome you can't do that."

"No…I am. You've been in college for almost four years, and you still have more to come. I'm not going to let you loose everything because of one bad life choice. And that's why I'm willing to take the heat for you." Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheek with her hand and placed the faintest little peck on his lips. "And also because…I know you would do the same for me."

"I don't want to break up Kagome. I…"

"KAGOME!" "INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA!" "KAGOME!" Came the voices of Sango, Yura as they stepped out of a car and waited for Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I guess this is where we part Inuyasha. But just so you know…I'll never stop loving you." She said softly and took off his jacket to hand it back to him. "Never forget that…" Was Kagome's final word before she walked away leaving a crushed and heart broken Inuyasha alone in the pouring rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: alright…this was a rather depressing chapter. I kind of want to call myself a heartless m-effer right now…BUT IM NOT ^_^! L0L…okay a lot of you are probably very upset with me right now…in fact I'm sure A LOT of you are upset with me, however I just wanted to say LOVE YOU! Lmbo…**

**Okay so anyway please R&R and I think that's it…OH WAIT! BIG THING…I got A LOT of lemon request, and I forgot to make it known in this story that…I don't know how to write a lemon at all. However, if any of you out there consider yourselves fairly good writers…email me a lemon to include in one of my stories. I'll read it, and I may tweak it a bit, you'll also get FULL credit for it if I choose to put it in either this story…or Another Teenage secret because I got request for that story too. So yea…you all do that and I'll try my best okay! ^_^**

**Bye!  
-Dia Boo**

**PS. I think I already said R&R, but in case I didn't…R&R please!**


	10. Never Leave Me

**AN: I HAVE A PEPSI RIGHT NOW!!! YES, I'M VERY EXCITED ABOUT MY PEPSI!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- No ownage…bla, bla, bla.**

**Title-In Love With My Teacher**

**Summery- Kagome is a senior in high school who has been dating an older man (Inuyasha) for about a year. And everything was going great until her boyfriend became her teacher's intern. What will happen when these two lovers take their relationship into the hallways of public school…**

**Genre-Romance/Tragedy/Some Hummer****  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Never Leave Me

---------------

It was Monday morning, and Kagome was again sitting outside the principal's office waiting to be called in. Her mother had a conference with Michie and Dr. Hachi first, and then Kagome would have to face everyone. She had no idea what she was going to say, or even if it would sound believable. But she knew she would make sure Inuyasha would be okay, she had to make sure he'd be okay.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Michie came out the office with a sorry look on her face. She approached Kagome with sincerity but Kagome looked away.

"I'm sorry Kaggie…" Michie said.

Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't been called Kaggie since she was about thirteen. Kagome turned her head back to Michie. "W-what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry. I caused this, and now everyone is paying for it. I'm really sorry Kags…I…I wasn't thinking and…it was wrong for me to try and break you two up. You and Inuyasha re so perfect together and…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. She raised her hand signaling Michie to stop. "Save your apology until after I get expelled." Kagome said playfully. "At least now I'll have something GOOD to look forward to."

Michie nodded her head slightly smiled. "Thanks."

Kagome smiled back. The first smiled she'd made in almost five days. "No problem."

Dr. Hachi came to the door and gestured for Kagome to enter.

"Looks like you're needed now." Michie said.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up. She started walking towards the door.

Michie couldn't help but feel responsible for thing whole situation. "Hey Kags?"

Kagome turned her head.

"Make sure you tell the WHOLE truth."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. "Um…"

Michie shook her head. "Just get in there."

"Okay." Kagome said and walked in the office and closed the door behind her.

--------

Inuyasha was in the teacher's lounge trying to calm his nerves. Ever since he and Kagome broke up, he's been thinking about what she said.

I'll go with your story for Monday…

Inuyasha took a few sips of coffee. _**Can I really let her do that??? **_Inuyasha chugged down the last big and slapped the cup on the table in front of him. He pulled out the small black box he kept under his bed and opened it. He started at the small diamond rind in it. The ring he planned to put on her finger the day of graduation. The day he was about to have taken from her.

"I can't let her do that…" He said out loud.

"Let who do what?" Came a soft familiar voice.

Inuyasha looked up only to find Kagome's cousin Michie who looked as though she was just passing by the room. The door was open, so when Michie walked past and saw Inuyasha, she stopped.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be discussing things with her at this time. "Nothing…go to class."

Michie looked around the room and didn't see any other teachers so she walked in and sat in the seat next to him. "I've been suspended for three days for fighting with Kagome." She said sincerely. "Am I interrupting anything?"

It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't doing anything since all he was doing was sitting. "I guess not."

"We need to talk." Michie boldly said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Um…okay…"

"Do you still really love my cousin?" She asked with her voice still bold and blatant.

Inuyasha wasn't sure where any of this was coming from, but decided to answer anyway. "Yes."

"Are you willing to get her back no matter what?"

"Uh…yes I guess. Where is this coming from?"

"Go in there then." Michie said almost as if it were a demand.

"Go in where, you're talking in circles. What do you mean?" Inuyasha was beyond confused.

"I'm not blind when it comes to how Kagome thinks. And I'm pretty sure she's going to try to take the blame for you. But…if you really love my cousin, like you say you do. DON'T let her do it."

"Kagome can go whatever she wants. I tried to tell her not to do it."

"NO…you didn't. Because if you DID, she wouldn't be in there, lying her ass off trying to save YOU! Now get in there and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life." Michie said before getting up and walking out of the room but she stopped before completely leaving. "Oh…and make sure you put that ring on her finger." She smiled and left.

Inuyasha took a moment to think about what Michie had just said to him…and she was right.

I can't let her do it…

------

"I know what I did was wrong, and I should have just left Mr. Takahashi alone. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused, and I take full responsibility." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't believe what her daughter was saying. But she wasn't going to open her mouth. Kagome's eighteen and she can make her own decisions. Even if it meant her daughter would go down in the process.

Dr. Hachi sighed deeply. "Do you know of the severity of your actions Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome lowered her head. "Yes I do. So please don't put any blame on Mr. Takahashi. This whole thing was my fault."

Dr. Hachi began to rub his temples and pulled out Kagome's school file. "Kagome, I hope you know what I'm going to have to do now…"

"Yes sir." Kagome said.

"Dr. Hachi, do you really think dismissal is necessary. I'm sure there is MORE to the story than what Kagome wants to say." Mrs. Higurashi could keep quiet any longer.

Kagome looked at her mom as if begging her not to say anything more.

"Well, unless Kagome has anything else to say, I have no choice. Stalking is a form of harassment, and harassment won't be tolerated here at Tokyo High. I'm just sorry I have to do this so close to graduation."

Kagome sighed. _**That's right…I wont be able to graduate from here…**_

"Are you SURE there isn't anything else you want to say Kagome?" Dr. Hachi pressed.

Kagome hesitated to answer for a while but soon shook her head no. "No sir."

Dr. Hachi shook his head. "I'm sorry Kagome." Was his final word before filling out the expulsion form.

But soon the door burst open and in popped Inuyasha. "KAGOME IS NOT AT FAULT!" He yelled.

Everyone turned around and looked at him slightly puzzled.

"What are you talking about Mr. Takahashi?" Dr. Hachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome never stalked me. We are a couple…or were a couple." He started.

Kagome looked at him and wondered why he was doing this. "Inuyasha…"

"We've seen each other outside school, and had a relationship. But I'm not lying when I say we were together BEFORE I started working here. We never planned for something like this to happen, it just did and I wouldn't be able to live my life knowing I allowed the woman I'm madly in love with…to take my blame. She had said this was a bad idea, me staying here and all but I didn't listen. I know I should have…but I didn't. I guess part of me wanted to be by her side, and…I CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!"

All was quiet.

"Please sir, if you don't believe anything else I just said…believe that is was NOT Kagome's fault. She's not the bad one here…I am." Inuyasha finally finished.

Kagome was ready to break down and cry, but she wouldn't. "Inuyasha…why are you…"

Inuyasha walked in front of the chair Kagome was sitting in and got down on one knee. "I love you Kagome, and I don't ever want to lose you. I want you to always be by my side. And I want to always be by yours." He pulled the little black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the ring. He took Kagome's right and said… "Kagome, will you be my wife and mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened farther then she knew they could go. Her lip started trembling, and her body froze up.

Dr. Hachi's eyes were also wide, as was Mrs. Higurashi's. The room was stone still, it seemed almost as if time stopped so Kagome could answer.

Kagome finally got her body to do what she wanted it to. "Uh…" She tried to speak. "Inuyasha…" She fought for words.

Inuyasha was growing wrestles. "Yea…"

"I love you too…I really do…and I'm happy you stood up for me and…"

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going.

Kagome started shaking her head no. "I was serious when I said I wanted to break up but…"

"What are you saying Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "But…I'll take you back ONLY if you promise you wont ever hurt me like you did…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I promise Kagome. I love you with all my heart, and I would probably die if you weren't in my life. I'm glad I met you, and I would deeply regret losing you."

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she took the ring box from Inuyasha. She nodded her head. "Then…I will be your bride." She said.

Inuyasha placed the ring on her finger and pulled Kagome in a deep romantic kiss. Mrs. Higurashi and Dr. Hachi looked at each other and then back to the couple in front of them. Dr. Hachi smirked inwardly and finally spoke up.

"We were wondering when one of you were going to speak up." He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart and looked at the principal. "What do you meant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Michie already told the whole story, and that's why we've been pressing for Kagome to speak up." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But I'm not saying that because Michie told, makes what you said about Kagome right because it wasn't. However, if Kagome takes you back…there is nothing I can do other then send you with my blessing."

"And as for the both of you school wise…Kagome won't be expelled if Mr. Takahashi agrees to a transfer."

Kagome blinked. "So…neither of us will be punished?" She asked.

"How could I punish the two of you…" Dr. Hachi pulled out a picture of a women. "When I married my English student twenty years ago?"

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked.

"Absolutely, and we weren't punished for it because we too were together before I started working at her school. I'd be a hypocrite if I punished you two for the same thing. So you two are off the hook this time…just be more careful. And Mr. Takahashi, will you agree to the transfer?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" He shouted.

Dr. Hachi chuckled. "Then consider it done."

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her into another breathless kiss.

************************************************************************************************************

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart from their kiss as a new married couple. All their friends and family clapped and threw flowers at them. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into the ocean and threw her in. They got married at a beach since that's where they where on their first official date. And their reception was hosted at Llanrchs since that's where they met.

Inuyasha laughed at the shocked look on his wife's face. "You're…you're wet." He said in between laughter.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh…oh I am?" She said while standing up. "You want to know who else if wet?"

"Who?"

"YOU!" She screamed before pushing him down under the water too.

Their entire wedding party laughed and took pictures of the now dripping wet newly weds.

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the water and laughed at how ridicules they looked. This was the memory of a lifetime…

-------

Later that Night…

Kagome sat on the bed of the hotel room she and Inuyasha were staying in. She opened a diary that she'd gotten as a bridal gift a few weeks ago. Every since she'd gotten it, she's done nothing but write in it.

_Kagome's Diary:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is my first official night as Mrs. Kagome Takahashi, and I couldn't be happier. I'm finally with the man I love dearly, and nothing will tear us apart. _*Kagome chuckled* _Believe it or not…I have Michie to thank for all of this. I know we haven't completely seen eye to eye after I met Inuyasha, but she's still the reason I know him. It was HER idea to go to Llanrchs that faithful day. So, I guess I have a lot to thank her for. _*Kagome sighs* _I'm twenty-two now, and Inuyasha's twenty-seven. There's always going to be a five-year age difference but…age is nothing but a number. _

_A lot of time has passed since I graduated from high school, and I bet you're wondering what happened during that time. Well, Yura and Sango are still my closest friends, and always will be. Kikyo…we still talk, but after Kikyo found out I was Inuyasha's REAL girlfriend…she went into this small depression mode. I still laugh about it every time I see her. But she soon got out of it after Michie and I introduced her to our older cousin Bankotsu. The two of them really started to hit if off. Oh yea, and as for Michie…we stopped our feuding and became like sisters again. You'd be surprised how people can just turn around. But it's like what mom used to say…friends come and go, but family is forever. Michie also gave up on her secret love for Inuyasha once she met a guy named Kouga. He's a wolf demon we met one day at…(believe it or not) Llanrchs! I love that place dearly…it's like it has some sort of love spell in it that draws people together. Oh, did I forget to tell you that Sango seems to have the hot's for Inuyasha best friend Miroku? They sure seemed to be pretty comfortable with each other at the wedding today. Hum…I wonder what's going on between them. As far as relationships go for Yura, she's not dating a prince charming…turns out it's a Cinderella. Yea, we couldn't believe it either. She likes girls and boys. But we still love her! Who else did I forget? Oh, Ayame…yea we don't talk anymore. After graduation she moved to America for college. Maybe we'll see her in the future, who knows._

_Anyway as you can see, my life is completely turning around for the better. I'm now in college majoring in writing, and Inuyasha is a history teacher. Go figure right! I knew he could do it. _*Kagome sighs* _I just can't stress how much I've fallen for the guy. We've had our share of up's and down's but…in the end…_

_I STILL LOVE HIM…_

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from her Diary. "Yes?"

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Do you ever stop writing in that thing?" He asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was actually almost…"

Kagome was cut off by a deep kiss that was placed on her lips. Inuyasha started to lower her back onto the bed. Inuyasha pulled apart and took the book and pen out of her hands. "Lets cut your writing a little short just this once." He said while setting the book on the table top next to the bed.

Kagome nodded and pulled Inuyasha's face back to hers and captured his lips into the deeps kiss she's ever given. Inuyasha took complete control of the kiss by licking Kagome's bottom lip and pushing his tongue in her mouth. Kagome allowed him to explore her sweet cavern while she worked on lifting his shirt. When she got his shirt up to his neck, Inuyasha pulled away from their kiss. Kagome had melted so far into the kiss that she almost whimpered when Inuyasha pulled away. But as soon as Inuyasha's shirt was removed, he went right back to burying Kagome's lips with his own.

Inuyasha began to work on Kagome's shirt while continuing to shower her in sweet kissed. When he got her shirt off, he threw it to the floor and began to trail open mouth butterfly kisses down her neck to her breast. Inuyasha stared at the soft mounds in front of him and began to kiss the small bit of skin that was revealed to him.

Kagome moaned as the sensation sent shivers all through her body. Inuyasha made his way back up to Kagome's face and attacked her lips while trying to in clasp her bra. She moaned as their tongues danced against each other in passion. He kissed her gently as he threw her bra on the floor. Kagome gasped when he trailed those hot, steamy kisses up and down her neck again. She closed her eyes as he caressed her bodies, igniting her with his teasing touch. Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's neck, inhaling her scent.

_**Vanilla and Jasmine…**_

"Inuyasha," she breathed out. Her breathing becoming shallow, close to panting.

"I love you." He mumbled while unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off her legs. He gently caressed her legs back up to her breast and teased her left nipple with his hand.

Kagome arched her back at the feeling on his warm hands on her soft skin. He took the other breast into his mouth and flicked his tongue all over her. The wetness of his tongue tickling her hot skin, causing Kagome to get aroused. Kagome moaned very loud as she felt a wetness between her legs.

Inuyasha took his time to suck on it slowly and lick it teasingly. Kagome sighed and her mind trailed off when he attacked the other one. She hissed at the sensation that her body was experiencing. The arousal…the emotions…the love. This is how he makes her feel when they're together like this. Kagome bit lip when she felt his tongue going lower to where all the sensation is sensitive.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's underwear off and tossed them to the side. Kagome grabbed a fistful of his hair and massaged his ears as he worked his talented tongue on her sweet spot. Inuyasha smirked when he felt her arch for his touch. He loved the way he makes her feel. He loves to know he's the only one that can do this to her. He felt himself grow so hard, he swore he was close to a climax just by smelling her aroused core. Inuyasha fought the urge to smirk when Kagome moaned loudly and fierce fully when he licked her. She grabbed hold of the sheets as he worked his magic on her until she reached her climax.

Inuyasha came back up and kissed Kagome soft and passionately. Kagome stared stoking her hands and nails gently up and down Inuyasha's back and sides causing him to shudder at her touch.

"You're a tease." Inuyasha said.

"After what you did…you call me a tease?" Kagome asked while gasping for breath.

All Inuyasha could do was nod, and that's when Kagome used all her strength to push Inuyasha over and climb on top of him. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off in one swift movement. But just as quickly as she did, Inuyasha flipped them back over so he was on top.

"Who said I was done yet?" He said.

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her soft legs around his waist. Bringing her opening to his member. Rubbing it teasingly. They both moaned and Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder, neck, and cheek. When she came to his lips she stared at them with lust filled eyes. She gently nipped at his lips and whispered. "I love you too."

With that said he entered her, causing both of them to cry in pure pleasure.  
-----

The two regained their breaths as they pulled apart. Inuyasha fell on his back and brought Kagome to his side. She laid her head on his chest. They held each other closely, not wanting either of them to go away. Inuyasha looked down at his wife and mate, who was staring back at him with the same loving eyes she always looked at him with. He pushed a strand of hair from her sweaty face and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Kagome," he breathed.

Kagome smiled. "Don't ever leave me." She said softly.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTE: Well…this was a rather short story. Congratulations readers…you got your lemon. L0l. um… truthfully I didn't plan to just end it like this. Actually when Inuyasha proposed…Kagome was originally suppose to say no, but I had a heart. Since so many of you asked me to make it a happy story, I did. [You better feel loved lmbo] Um…yea, I wrote that myself…it took me like three hours and I feel really dirty right now l0l. I think I'm going to go take a five-hour shower now. Okay well…that's it. I hope you all liked it, and thank you for making In Love With My Teacher my second hit! ^_^ **

**I'm so happy…oh, and for those of you that read Another Teenage Secret, I can go back to writing it soon. So be on the look out for new chapters next week okay. Okay that's all!**

**Bye!  
-Dia**

**PS. R&R…o my goshness…now I have to change the rating on this story. L0L.**


End file.
